The Sky Bunker
The Sky Bunker is an English-speaking chat room on Kongregate. Oftentimes a peaceful place - and why not, with such a beautiful view? It is currently owned by Froggis. (The old owner, skytomb, asked to be banned by an admin and left Kongregate.) While anyone can edit this page, MinecraftGuy6 (Yoctogamer043 here on Wikia) is the official "historian" of the room. Rules of the Room '1. '''No spamming (and this means at all, ie: ANY types of spam.) '''2. '''Roleplaying is not allowed, unless it's "/w" roleplaying. '''3. '''No putting down other chatters. '''4. '''No filter dodging. '''5. '''No excessive caps. The Moderators *Froggis - He gets around. He usually blames Froggis for that. He is also the current room owner. * JaelieBean - A happy little spirit. Froggis' good friend. The Regulars and Semi-Regulars *AbbyCat - Abby states that no matter what, she is "always around here somewhere..." *arepeagee - Signed up about a month before MinecraftGuy6 did. Enjoys RPG games. Believed by DuoRogue to be Cloaked_Goliath's "true apprentice." *belskis - A more recent regular who enjoys playing ROTMG. *Blade_Rootes - Occasionally comes around to visit. Doesn't like to talk much. *Bowser6622 - A rather stubborn person. *bproductionsya - The Sky Bunker is his home and he has never gone outside this chat room. He likes to pay such close atttention to games that he may not chat. *Burntcorndog - Has a great sense of humor, and is obsessed with Elfen Lied. *chase1337 - A long time citizen of The Sky Bunker and a favorite of skytomb. *ClearAir - A random guy who likes messing around with people in a funny way. *Cloaked_Goliath - The semi-moderator of The Sky Bunker. He doesn't come around much. *Corinthius - A saucy fellow. Tends to hold a good conversation with people. *dragonsrock1 - The self-proclaimed apprentice of Cloaked_Goliath. Rinique's "lapdragon". *DuoRogue - Out of all the semi-regulars, Duo is the one who visits the room least often. Signed up around the same time as arepeagee. Used to come very often, but now only visits for a while every couple of months. Likes to roleplay, and has a steam account. *ElmosBestBuddy - A funny guy who loves PMing and inviting people to their private rooms. Some people dont know if it is a guy or a girl. *firanian - There's not much to say about him; GameZone01 says that "being annoying is his job". Don't make him angry. *FrozenChestHair - It is a mystery how his chest hair became frozen. Some think liquid nitrogen, others think hypothermia. Steam account = Clay0175 *GameZone01 - Was originally GoSaturos11, but he forgot his password on the old account. Cloaked_Goliath continues to call him "Saturos". Has a Steam account. *Joseph_Victorian - Used to be PlaceTDP, before that account was hacked. *kaeldra - A really flirtatious girl who likes to be entertained often. *KandyHorse - A long time regular of the sky bunker, and a professional Grammar Nazi. Skytomb's royal pet. Sleeps in C_G's pocket. Has a Steam account. * Master937 - Friendly although tends to stay silent but has remained loyal to the bunker since pre-Skytomb. *MinecraftGuy6 - The tech guy of TSB. Loves gaming, hates noobs, and has been around for over a year. Also has a Steam account. *Nathanses - Very loud and tends to spam. Is very hyper. *nebmom3 - He finds the bunker the most clean and friendly. *ninga12345 - A very friendly person. Never talk smack about Canada near him. *NoxiusNightmare - A fun-loving goofball. Has a Steam account as well. *pebble1217 - To quote his account, "I believe my reason for living is to make others laugh, because laughter leads to happiness." He also has a Steam account. *pie4sky - However, pie4sky has been with the Bunker for at least a year, and he "loves pie". *Primogenitus - On often, he and his brother, VessMarkov, like to keep chat clean and engage in long conversations. Is good friends with pie4sky and songmaeri. *Rinique - To quote her profile: "I love admiring all the hard work here! Yay Kongregate!" Enjoys drawing group pictures of most of The Sky Bunker's regulars. *SirLaughsAlot - Also known as SLA, he is lighthearted. If you don't like that, he may try to make you look like a laughing fool. *songmaeri - Loves being friends with everyone and is also very friendly, too. She also loves K-pop and Running Man, a Korean variety show. *SpikeHorse - A really cool steed. May be the alt of KandyHorse. Needed *TheAndroidxCell - Is only seen playing Yu-Gi-Oh! BAM and has zero tolerance for idiots and spammers. Don't mess with him! *wildwolves4848 - A very funny and nice girl that has the dirtiest mind of all time. *XxIcePrincessxX - MinecraftGuy6's sister. A very bouncy, silly, and creative girl. *zakintosh - Enjoys playing lots of games, old and new. Also has a Steam account. *zodloly- Has the worst grammar, but enjoys roleplaying every once in a while. * Zlinqx- Enjoys playing Pokemon and Kingdom Hearts. Tends to be quite random. The Ex Regs *GlassChessX345 - He used to chat here, but he always happens to come when the room is silent. This has annoyed him, so he now enjoys chatting with the folks in Entropic Delirium. You can occasionally still see him around in the Bunker, though he's always AFK when that happens. *metfan127 - Also used to chat here; now you might find him over at Gnarly Argle Ska. *Miami_Heat_Lover - A forgotten little kitty. *PippyThePimp - She was a reg even before skytomb was owner. Most of that was forgotten, however. *VessMarkov - He used to come on almost every day, he ran into some complications in his life and no longer comes on very often, although is sometimes spotted on with his brother, Primogenitus. Liked to think of himself as a moderator. Common Visiting Times for the Regulars ''Note: Currently incomplete. arepeagee (GMT) - 10:00 or 11:00 AM, 6:00 PM Cloaked_Goliath - Information coming soon. KandyHorse - Information coming soon. dragonsrock1 - 2:00 PM firanian - Information coming soon. GameZone01 - 2:00 PM, 7:00 PM Joseph_Victorian - 2:00 PM MinecraftGuy6 (PST) - 6:00 AM, 3:00 PM, 6:00 PM skytomb - 2:00 PM NOTE: skytomb is no longer the room owner nor does his account exist anymore. songmaeri - Varies 4rm morning to night (you never know when she'll be on and sometimes she's not on here on Monday bcuz that's when Running Man comes out with a new episode.) TheAndroidxCell - Information coming soon. XxIcePrincessxX (PST) - Varies from 3:00-4:00 PM zakintosh - Information coming soon. Room Description GameZone01's idea - "Not exactly Cloud Nine, but close!" Mid-October, as a joke - "Do not dumb here, this is not a dumb room." Afterwards: "Cloud nine, almost. 2014's room description, meant to be a haiku: "Floating in a cloud so high, merriment and joy shared among the family." After skytomb left and Froggis took possession of the room: "The era of Froggis has arrived." After that: "Not exactly Cloud Nine, but close!" Quotes "Never use caps around Cloaked." - DuoRogue "You want to be a gamer? All right, talk to me." ''- MinecraftGuy6 ''"Well, if we're just throwing quotes around." - Joseph_Victorian ''"I blame Froggis." ''- Froggis "..." - GlassChessX345 "People, think of things I have said!" - FrozenChestHair "The ZakinZero has been here" - Zakintosh "Barrels" - Zlinqx "Silence?" - Primogenitus Sky Bunker Sky Bunker Sky Bunker Category:Chat rooms with room owners